Road to Destiny
by kitcatofthenight
Summary: Chris Haliwell. Julie Shane. Two witches, two students. Join them on their road to their destinies. Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1

Julie Shane made a noise of protest as she was shaken awake…hard. "Sweetie wake up. You start school today." Her mother's voice chirped,

Julie only moaned in response and buried her head deeper in her pillow. "Do I need to sing the wake up song; I used to sing when you were little?" Julie half sat up "No!" She yelled tiredly, "I'm up! God!" She flung her covers off to the side and stood up to prove her point.

"Good!" Her mother chirped walking out of Julie's bed room. Julie sighed annoyed and looked around her room. The north and east wall were dark purple, the south and west wall were a silver gray. Her ceiling was a midnight blue with silver stars painted on it along with a crescent moon. Julie exhaled through her nose and began walking across the hardwood floor to her closet. She threw open the door and grabbed her uniform. ¾ sleeve pale blue oxford uniform shirt, and black knee length skirt.

Julie sighed grabbing her other clothes and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower she wrapped herself in her white robe with multi colored stars and moons all over it and quickly brushed her chocolate brown hair. She then hurriedly dressed and brushed her teeth before running downstairs and put on her shoes. "I'm going! Bye!" She shouted, grabbing her book bag.

* * *

Chris sighed irritated, his Aunt Paige need mint, the herb from his Mom's store room, which was on the other side of the school. The same school his mother, father, aunts and uncle ran. He looked down at his uniform, blue oxford T-shirt and khaki pants. Thank god he and Wyatt and Mel talked them out of dress shoes.

SLAM!

"Owe…" a small voice yelped in front of him.

Chris looked down and saw a small teenage girl, with brunette hair wearing the girl version of the uniform, and glasses, papers scattered around her. As he looked at her legs, he noted the left turned inward slightly. Chris bent down and smiled at her, and started helping her pick up her papers, and noticed how she had her eyes trained on the floor "I'm Chris, you new here?" The girl seemed shocked that someone would talk to her.

"Y-yeah. I'm Julie." Her tone was soft and cautious. "Well Julie, where were you trying to go?"

"Um…" She paused and looked at her list, "Potions."

"Your in luck, I just need to pick up some mint for the teacher and then back to class. You want to come with me? I can show you the way back to the classroom."

Julie inwardly gaped at him; her face though was emotion-less, a mask of sorts she learned over the years, of schooling. "S-sure." she choked out.

Why was Chris talking to _her? _The only people who talked to her and didn't go behind her back later were her best friends. Selene and Madison, and later Megan and Mikayla, after Selene and Madison moved away. Chris smiled at her and against her better judgment; she gave a shy smile back. She didn't really trust him, or anyone. But…But something told her she could trust Chris.

He smiled down at her as she stood up, she was shorter then himself, and he was 5'5. They began walking down the hallway, Julie trailing at little behind him. They continued walking in award silence and Chris almost sighed in relief as they reached his mother's door, but thought better of it.

He raised his hand and knocked. "Come in!" Piper Halliwell's voice shouted from inside. He opened the door and walked in, Julie lingered in the doorway not sure if she was supposed to enter or not.

"Hey, mom, Aunt Paige needs some mint for potions." Chris said easily taking a hand out of his pockets and raking it through his messy hair. Piper Halliwell stood from her desk, her once dark brown hair was splattered with silver here and there, but was still down to mid back. She walked over to a cabinet and opened it, looking at all the jars, before pulling out a jar that was full of green leaves.

She turned around and handed the jar to Chris, seeing Julie in the doorway, she raised an eyebrow at her son. "Oh! Mom this is Julie Shane, she just transferred here and she needed help getting to potions." Chris explained.

"Oh! Yes! Welcome to Halliwell School of magic." Piper said to Julie. Julie ducked her head blushing. "Thank you." Piper smiled at her kindly, "Okay you two get back to class." Chris nodded and turned, and led Julie out of the door.

Neither teen spoke as they walked into the Potions classroom, Chris handed his Aunt Paige the jar of mint and walked to his seat in the middle row. Julie took a deep breath and handed Paige the slip of paper.

"Alrighty then. Kids! We have a new student, Julie Shane." She finished smiling kindly at the obviously shy girl.

"Why don't you go sit by Chris?" Julie nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, using her puerperal**(Did I spell that correctly?)** vision, she saw where Chris sat. She walked nervously, aware of all the eyes on her to her seat.

Julie clutched her books to her chest so tight her knuckles were white. _'Don't trip…don't trip…don't trip, only a few more steps your locker…don't trip.'_ She repeated that mantra in her head, until she reached her locker. She smiled a small smile doing a mental happy dance. She undid the lock to her locker and put her school texts away, and pulling out a composition notebook, a gift from her cousins. Julie absentmindedly put the book in her bag, and closed her locker, and looked up nearly gasping in shock as she saw Chris's face as he leaned against the locker beside hers.

"Geez!" She breathed holding a hand to her throat. Chris chuckled, "Do you want me to show you to the lunch room?" Julie looked shocked at the question Chris noticed, and frowned inwardly, _what the heck happened to this girl? _He mentally sighed and smiled at her. Julie blushed lightly and gave a shy smile back.

"Sure." She whispered quietly still apparently shocked, "I'd like that." Chris now grinned at her before taking her hand and leading her to the lunch room. Julie gasped as she felt the sparks that flew into her arm as soon as Chris grabbed her hand. Chris smiled back at her as they neared double doors. Chris pushed the doors open and began leading them to the lunch line, still not letting go of her hand. Chris smiled at her reassuringly before letting go of her hand to get his lunch. Julie sighed inwardly at the loss of contact, before she nervously got lunch, praying she didn't fall with her tray, her knuckles were white as she grasped the tray with her food.

"I'll be right back, I'll find somewhere for us to sit." Chris said as they reached the end of the line, Julie nodded, not trusting her self to balance and speak. She watched as an older blonde guy with blue eyes got out of his chair and began speaking to Chris. Chris caught her eye and smiled at her before going back to his conversation, before a girl moved in front of her line of vision.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the new girl." She said in a snobby voice. Julie looked up shocked before placing on her emotionless mask and looking at the girl, she had tanned skin, brown eyes and brown hair; she just looked like a rich mean girl. "Can I help you?" Julie asked coolly.

"Yeah. You can help me, by like, leaving Chris alone. He's mine." She said stepping closer to Julie.

"I think he's old enough to figure out who he wants to hang out with." The rich-girl sneered shoved her shoulder into Julie's as she walked away. Julie only managed to gasp in embarrassment before she and her tray clattered to the floor.

Chris who has been across the room talking to Wyatt looked over as he heard a tray clattering to the floor and a thump, he saw Julie sprawled out on the floor with her tray and food splattered all around her. Julie looked up and she saw everyone staring at her, some hiding back laughter, other in sympathy. She quickly gathered herself to her feet, before running out the doors, hiding her red face and the tears in her eyes. Chris thrust his tray into his older brother's hands before walking over to where Julie had fallen.

"Bianca! What did you do?!" He hissed, Bianca smiled flirtatiously at Chris, "What do you mean Chrissie?" Chris looked at her disgusted before shaking his head and grabbing Julies bag and running after her. He jogged through the halls of the school '_did they have to make these halls so long?'_

He turned the corner and heard sniffling in an unused classroom. Chris walked over quietly and opened the door, poking his head in the room. He saw Julie on the windowsill and had her head buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking. He looked at her sadly before walking into the room, and going towards Julie.

She looked up as the door closed hurriedly wiping her eyes. Chris smiled gently at her, sitting beside her.

"You forgot your bag." He said quietly handing her, her black over the shoulder backpack. "Thank you." Julie whispered just as quiet, taking the bag from him, keeping her eyes trained on her hands.

"Are you okay? Bianca can be, well her." He questioned. "If you mean I didn't hurt myself, I'm okay; I shouldn't even be crying I'm used to girls like her. Or I should be at least." Julie said bitterly. "What do you mean?" Chris asked as he looked at her concerned.

"I'm always made fun of at schools."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a freak." She said after a pause, finally looking up at Chris, and he could see pain in her green eyes. "Why are you a freak?" Chris asked. He really wanted to hear this. "I'm handicap Chris. I have Cerebral palsy, it's why I don't have great balance, why my left foot turns in -yes I know you saw in the hallway- it's also why I only have two best friends. Why mean, rich girls pick on me." Julie said bitterly, her voice cracking.

Chris stared at her slightly shocked; out of all things he didn't expect this. "You can go ahead and leave now, I understand if you don't want to be around the disabled girl." Julie's voice pulled Chris from his thoughts.

"I'm not leaving. I don't care. I don't care if your disabled, I don't care if you don't have great balance. I don't care if Bianca and her brats are going to pick on you or if you only have two best friends. I don't care!" He exclaimed finishing his mini speech.

Julie looked up at him apparently in shock. "I-I-" She tried to say, she paused and swallowed back tears she knew were coming.

"T-thank you Chris…Just thank you." Chris grinned at her,

"No problem, I'll help you anyway I can… But can you explain to me, what Cerebral palsy is?" Julie grinned completely forgetting her mask. Chris grinned even more; he thought she was beautiful when she smiled.

"So it affects a certain part of the brain…"

End Chapter one.

* * *

**Well? Was it alright? Yes Julie is based on me, and yeah i do have Cerebral palsy, I do have the same issues Julie does, and I have been picked on alot. But I have four best friends that i can count on and an amazing huge family. I'm not posting this for pity or sympathy, because I dont need it.**

**Kit**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yes, I know long time in between inbetween chapters, and a short chapter. But seriously I couldnt really think of anything more to put in chapter two. Hopefully Chapter 3 will be longer**

* * *

Chapter Two

Julie smiled as she put on her uniform today, a khaki skirt, white long sleeved oxford shirt, and shoes. She smiled as she pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail and put on her black framed glasses. Grabbing her bag off her bed she hurried downstairs, quickly through the door that led to magic school. Once there she hurried to her locker, not surprised to see Chris there. She was still expecting to wake up from this dream, since that day in the classroom almost a month ago. Now it was well into October, which meant for Julie it was getting to the 'bad' time of year again. Chris smiled at her as she opened her locker and began putting her books in bag. "You okay?" He asked her quietly, "Yeah." She nodded smiling at him, still a bit shyly. Chris the smile not falling from his face, he grasped her hand, helping her keep steady as they walked to their potions class.

* * *

Julie had a small smile on her face as she walked from her 'study of demons' class. She walked close to the wall as she always did when Chris wasn't with her. She sighed and leaned against the wall, her next class was in twenty minutes, and usually she would go to the library, but that was on the other side of the school, and she didn't want to be late. She was startled out of her thoughts when someone in front of her spoke.

"Hey, Your Julie, right?" The voice said, Julie looked up and saw a guy, her and Chris's age with blonde hair, and gray eyes. "Yeah I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Ryan, I'm in your English class."

"Really?" Julie asked, not remembering if he was or not.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"Cool."

"Yeah. Hey did you hear about the dance this Friday?" Julie cocked her head to one side, confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh.." Julie could feel her stomach tighten with nerves, "O-oh um-" Ryan grinned

"Great! I'll meet you there." He said and walked off, leaving Julie blinking in shock.

"Julie?" A voice asked from in front of her, Julie looked up.

"Chris!" She breathed in relief, Chris smiled at her "Hey Jules." He held out his hand, and Julie took it, and they began walking towards potions.

"So some guy named Ryan asked me to the dance." Chris looked at her weirdly

"My height? Blonde hair and grey eyes?" Julie nodded, and Chris groaned,

"Julie that's Ryan Woods. He's the captain of the baseball team, and he goes through girls like I go through demons."

"Oh..-" The warning bell rang and both walked to class.

* * *

At lunch, Chris pulled Julie over to a table with five people sitting at it. "Julie this is Marie." He said pointing to a girl about five foot six, with red hair and green eyes, Marie nodded and waved at her, as she ate. "This is Emily." He said pointing to a girl with blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, Emily waved a little, looking a Julie suspiciously.

"This is Gavin." He was about five foot nine, with tanned skin, looking like he just got back from the beach, with blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is Daniel." he pointed to a guy about 5'7 with fair skin and black hair, with brown eyes, he nodded at her.

"And this is my big brother Wyatt." He said pointing to the same guy Julie saw him with on her first day. "Guys, this is Julie." Wyatt smiled at her "Finally." He said smirking at Chris. "What?" Julie asked as they sat down,

"We've been hearing about you forever from this guy." Gavin said pushing Chris playfully.

"Hmmm." Julie nodded. "So Chris. Are we practicing at your place?" Daniel asked, looking at Chris, Chris nodded.

"Practicing?" Julie asked before eating a French fry. "Oh yeah. They have a band called "Angel's experiment." Marie said, "Dan plays piano, Wyatt plays the bass, Gavin plays the drums, and Chris plays the guitar and sings." Julie nodded and smiled

"That's cool. I'll have to hear you guys sometime." Chris smiled and nodded

"We're playing at the dance this weekend." Julie nodded and smiled.

* * *

**So...review if you like it...which i hope you do, but i understand if you dont.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY AN UPDATE :D See I promised, didnt I? It was just a year in the making. Sorry, Life got in the way, and I had surgery, and major drama. But its all okay now. Now I dont know how long it will take to get another update, but keep reveiwing! **

**And as another apology, I put up links on my profile, its the photobucket album for this story, the playlist, and the polyvor collection for this story, so please check them out! Tell me what you think of them all, in a review :D**

**Discalimer: I dont own Charmed, Chris, the songs in this chapter, (The Monster Mash, This is Halloween, and the Oogie Boogie song) in any way, shape, or form. The only things I own are Julie, Emily, Gavin, Daniel and any other Orginal Characters you see.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Julie groaned and shot her hand from under the covers and moved it around her nightstand for the phone. After successfully knocking over her alarm clock she found it

"Whoever this is, you die for waking me up." She answered; laughter came as her response,

"Well now we know you aren't a morning person." Marie laughed,

"What do you want Marie?" Julie asked annoyed.

"Weeelll…we need to get costumes for the dance." Julie half sat up using her elbows for balance.

"And you want me to come with you?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes." Julie said kicking off her blankets.

"Aren't you glad the teachers have a meeting today so we're off?" She said, walking over to her dresser. She put her phone on speaker and opened her drawers.

"Hell yeah." Maria said, Julie laughed and pulled out a pink tank top with different colored peace signs, and a pair of worn jeans.

"So where are you dragging me off too?"

"Well Em wants to hit this new store at the mall, and then I figure you'll go into hot topic type stores and then I will drag you both to the Halloween store and we will find the costumes." Maria explained.

"Sounds good." Julie nodded; she had finished dressing and was now pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Are you guys picking me up or do you want me to meet you there?" She asked sitting on her bed and pulling on her shoes as Maria paused slightly, listening to Emily, Julie guessed.

"Can you meet us there?" Julie bit her lip thinking,

"Yeah I guess." She said.

"Great! Meet us in the food court, see you in a few!" Maria said cheerfully hanging up. Julie chuckled and hung up her cell phone, and put it in her back pocket grabbing her purse with her money and keys in it. She nodded to herself when she had everything and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Stepping of the last stair and into the foyer, Julie grabbed her hoodie from the coat rack and walked out the front door.

She turned and locked the door securely before she grasped the railing tightly and walked down porch steps shakily. Julie shoved her hands into her jeans pockets and walked down the street, she glanced around to see if anyone was watching and when she was sure there wasn't she ducked into the ally way. Julie took a deep breath and closed her eyes and concentrated. After a second she felt the sensation she usually got when she orbed. When Julie opened her eyes, she was in an abandoned stall in the women's bathroom at the local mall.

Julie smirked and put her hands back in her pockets and walked out of the bathroom, and began walking to the food court and looking for Maria and Emily. Finally after ten minutes of walking she saw them by the TacoBell stand bickering

"Please Em! Just one more Pepsi!" Julie smirked hearing Maria plead,

"No way Maria. You already had five!" '_Wow, five Pepsis, I can't drink that much.'_Julie thought, and chuckled slightly, before she walked over to them.

"Hey." She said giving them a small slightly shy smile. The three began walking around the mall, stopping at various stores. Julie watched Emily and Maria as the three walked into another store, _'Wish I cloud be like that.'_ She thought sadly, Julie paused and took a deep breath and shook her head _'No. Stop it. I promised I wouldn't do a pity party anymore.' _

"Hey Julie are you coming or not?" She looked up and nodded smiling. She took a deep breath and fell into step next to them.

* * *

"Oooh." Emily said an hour later walking up to a costume,

"What do you think?" She asked smirking as she held it up to show Julie and Maria, Julie blushed slightly and giggled nervously, while Maria burst out laughing,

"I think Dan will love it." She laughed.

"Hey Maria, Look at that one." Emily pointed to a costume a little ways down from hers. Maria looked up from where she was looking at the gag costumes, "

Hmm…Maybe." She said studying it.

"I think it'd look good on you Maria." Julie said quietly. After another minute of debate Maria nodded and picked it off the rack in went to pick out accessories. J

ulie bit her bottom lip, and walked around the store, looking through racks and piles. After the 10th rack she exhaled nosily, and turned going to another rack.

"This is taking forever." She muttered looking through yet another rack.

"Pirate…no….Cinderella…definitely not….power ranger…." She mumbled to herself looking though the costumes. "Hey…what's this…?" She picked up the hanger with the costume hanging on it.

"Oooh. That's cute." Maria cocked her head looking at it.

"You think?" Julie bit her lip, looking at it critically.

"Yeah. Chris will love it." Julie's cheeks turned slightly pink,

"Maria! I'm going with Ryan!" She protested,

"Uh huh." Maria winked and turned to go find Emily. Julie sighed and smiled warily, before she grabbed the costume and went to go pay for it.

Julie laughed as her, Maria, and Emily walked back to the food court, their arms full of shopping bags. They walked down and sat at a table

"Wow, am I exhausted!" Julie laughed, sitting heavily down on the chair.

Emily laughed "That happens when you shop with us." Julie chuckled and nodded.

Maria who had been people watching gasped. "Look it's the boys!" Both Julie and Emily's heads snapped up, sure enough, Chris, Daniel, and Gavin were walking towards them, hands in their pockets.

"So ladies." Gavin said walking up to the table,

"Did you get your costumes?" Emily mock glared at him,

"Yes and what's it to you?" Gavin chuckled,

"Nothing of importance." He said waving his hand dismissively. That was before he ducked and tried to get one of the bags.

"Hey!" Emily said loudly, chucking a few fries at him, and grabbing the bags away from him. Maria was staring at the fries, which Emily had thrown, pouting.

"Those poor fries." That got a laugh out of everyone.

"Don't worry babe. I'll buy you some new ones." Gavin said chuckling. "Okay!" Maria said happily.

* * *

"And this is my house." Julie said opening the front door,

"Living room is right there." She pointed to the right,

"Kitchen is through there." She said pointing in front of her,

"Dining room is through the kitchen and there's another way from the living room, up the stairs is my room, my sister's room, and my mom's room," She said turning to the others.

Chris smiled "Nice." Julie gave him a smile and then turned into the living room,

"Come on in."

When they stepped in they saw the walls covered in dark red paint and deep blue fuzzy carpet, on the walls were pictures of various things, and in the corner was a fire place.

"Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Soda!" Maria piped up,

Julie laughed, "Six sodas coming up!" The others watched in amazement as she moved with ease they'd never seen her use at school. S

he turned automatically when she needed too, seeming not to think about it. She poured the sodas expertly.

All of the sudden a loud sharp barking rang through out the house, a small white dog with brown markings ran down from upstairs, barking loudly, startling the others.

Chris's head snapped up, knowing Julie's tendency to jump at sudden, loud noises.

She didn't even look up. "Cassie." She ordered, still pouring, the dog quieted some and trotted over to Julie's feet, in view of the others, growling. A jiggling of the doorknob caught the others attention, as Julie carried the sodas into the living room with ease, Cassie walking in front of her like a guard dog.

"Hey Leah!" She called setting the drinks down, when the door slammed. A tall curly haired blonde came through the foyer putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Hey sis." The blonde replied not looking up from going through the mail,

"I'm going to Jackson's in a few. Mom will be home late." She said turning and walking up the stairs. Julie looked at the others,

"That's Leah she's my older sister, she's twenty."

"Oooh." The others chorused. It was silent for a few minutes before Leah came running down the stairs, "Bye!" She called and then the door slammed shut.

"Alright!" Em said standing up and clapping her hands, "We need to get ready for the dance and so do you." She said to the boys.

"We'll meet you there." The boys laughed, but said goodbye and the girls went up to Julie's room and to get ready.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Julie asked Emily and Maria as they entered the school.

"Trust us, you look fine." Maria said, Julie sighed but nodded,

"And Chris will have a heart attack when you walk in the door." Emily said smiling, Julie blushed but nodded and the three of them walked in, holding a gasp of amazement. The Gym had been decorated like nothing she had ever seen before; the floor had been re-done in black tile, and on the ceiling different times of orange fabric hung, and lanterns in between the fabrics. A chandelier hung in the middle, and lounge chairs, tables and matching chairs were littered around the room.

In the back of the gym there was a giant banquet table full of food, there was also a bar that served non-alcoholic drinks.

"Wow.." Julie breathed,

Maria laughed, "Yeah, Headmistress Halliwell. Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Valentine, go all out every year."

"Yeah, I can see this." Julie nodded,

Emily rolled her eyes, "Okay come on slow pokes! Time to enjoy the dance!"

Julie shook her head, "Sorry Em. I don't dance very well, but I'll go find us a seat." She offered, and Emily nodded, Julie went to the nearest lounge seating that was empty and sat down.

"Hey Chris!" Gavin called over the music,

"What?" Chris called back,

"Julie's over there." Gavin said pointing. Chris followed the direction ad saw Julie sitting by herself on one of the many lounge seats, in a strange costume. He smirked at Gavin and started to walk over to her, but stopped when he saw Ryan going over to her, dressed as a doctor of all things.

* * *

Julie looked up when she saw someone approaching, when she looked up she was only slightly disappointed when it was Ryan she saw and not Chris.

"Hey." She said, trying to make her voice sound cheerful,

"Hey yourself." Ryan said sitting a little to close for comfort beside her. Julie gave him a nervous smile, but turned her attention to the stage, which had just began lighting up.

"Jules come on!" Maria whisper yelled from where she was standing. Julie gave a polite apologetic smile to Ryan, before getting up and carefully walking over to where Maria and Emily stood.

"What's going on?" She whispered to them,

"Angel's experiment is playing." Emily answered. Julie looked up at the stage, and sure enough, She saw Daniel dressed as a Count Vampire, playing the piano, Gavin dressed as a 1930s gangster, playing the drums, Wyatt though, Julie observed, was missing. And Chris, dressed as a pirate standing upfront, his guitar strapped to his back, and he was holding the microphone stand.

"What's up Halliwell High?" Chris called into the microphone, the answer he got was shouts from everyone in the gym, Chris laughed, "You ready for some All Hallows eve, spirit?" His answer was again, shouts of approval, "Alrighty then!" Chris nodded at Daniel, and he began playing the piano, after a few seconds of him playing, Chris leaned forward and started singing;

_"Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh?"_ He sang just as a red spot light came on and Wyatt came walking out from the side of the stage wearing a Santa Clause costume.

_"Oh, I'm really scared_

_So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha"_ Chris sang, as Daniel changed on the piano, and Gavin started tapping the symbols.

_"You're jokin', you're jokin'_

_I can't believe my eyes_

_You're jokin' me, you gotta be_

_This can't be the right guy_

_He's ancient, he's ugly _

_I don't know which is worse_

_I might just split a seam now_

_If I don't die laughing first"_ He sang, looking at the rest of his band mates as if talking to them. He turned back to the audience and started singing again;

_"When Mr. Oogie Boogie says_

_There's trouble close at hand_

_You'd better pay attention now_

_'Cause I'm the Boogie Man_

_And if you aren't shakin_

_'Then there's something very wrong'_

_Cause this may be the last time now_

_That you hear the boogie song, ohh" _Gavin and Daniel leaned forward to their microphones, as they sang back up.

_**Gavin & Daniel**_

_Ohhh_

_Chris_

_Ohhh_

_**Gavin & Daniel**_

_Ohhh_

_Chris_

_Ohhh_

_**Gavin & Daniel**_

_Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man"_ Daniel and Gavin stopped singing and let Chris take over again.

_"Oh, yeah, I'm the Oogie Boogie Man." _The red spotlight flashed onto Wyatt dressed as Santa again and he began his voice interlude.

_"Release me now_

_Or you must face the dire consequences_

_The children are expecting me_

_So please, come to your senses"_ Wyatt stepped closer to Chris as the orange spotlight flashed onto him, and the red and orange mingled together. Chris smirked as his older brother as he began moving about the stage, acting defiant, waving his arms around;

_"You're jokin', you're jokin'_

_I can't believe my ears_

_Would someone shut this fella up?"_ Chrise asked looking around his arms spread out in disbelief.

_"I'm drownin' in my tears_

_It's funny, I'm laughing_

_You really are too much."_ Chris pointed at Wyatt, after making it look like he was laughing. A evil grin came upon Chris faced, as the lights dimmed around him making the only light the orange spot light on Chris and the red one on Wyatt.

_"And now, with your permission_

_I'm going to do my stuff."_ Chris said backing up and spreading his arms wide.

Wyatt looked at him, with a fearful expression on his face,

_"What are you going to do?" _Chris, who had stepped up on a slightly raised part of the stage, looked at him with an evil grin,

_"I'm gonna do the best I can"_ With that the spot lights dimmed and Gavin and Daniel started playing music again. After a few seconds, Gavin stopped playing the symbols just as the blue spotlight came on Chris again, he was back to where he had first started, and holding the microphone stand.

_"Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_

_To me is music in the air _

_'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_

_Although I don't play fair"_ He sang, before the red spotlight came on showing Wyatt closer to him, looking scared.

_"It's much more fun, I must confess _

_When lives are on the line_

_Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy_

_Now that'd be just fine."_ Chris sang with a evil look in Wyatt's direction, Wyatt looked at him with a cross between fear and Anger.

_"Release me fast or you will have to_

_Answer for this heinous act."_ Chris smirked at him, as Gavin started on the symbols again.

_"Oh, brother, you're something_

_You put me in a spin_

_You aren't comprehending_

_The position that you're in_

_It's over, you're finished_

_You haven't got a prayer,"_ Chris sang as Gavin stopped again, and slowly Daniel let up on the piano.

_"'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_

_And you ain't going nowhere,"_ He sang with a menacing look at Wyatt, before the curtain dropped.

* * *

Julie, and most of the student population started screaming their approval.

A kid from the AV department, came up and picked up a microphone, "And Angel's Experiment will be back after this short break." Julie wanted to wait for Chris, but a look over her shoulder showed her Ryan was sitting where she had left him and he wasn't looking very happy.

Julie sighed and started walking over, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her, she jumped slightly at the sudden contact, but turned around and saw Chris looking at her with an apologetic look on his face,

"You okay?" He asked, Julie smiled at him, and hugged him,  
"I'm fine, you guys did great!" She said pulling back and looking at him excitedly, "I never knew you could sing that well."

Chris smiled, "Thanks." His eyes drifted over to where Ryan was glaring at them, "How's the date going?"

Julie sighed and looked down at the ground, "It's okay, I guess." She looked up at him with a forced smile, "I better get back to him." She said before looking at him up and down, "Cool costume." She said smiling before she walked over to Ryan, who immediately put his arm around her.

Julie gave Ryan a glare and shoved his arm off of her, "Stop." She whispered to him, Ryan rolled his eyes but sat back down as Chris and the boys took the stage again.

Julie looked up, she saw that Wyatt had changed into his original cowboy costume he had been wearing before the first song. Her eyes connected with Chris's as they started playing.

Daniel began pressing keys on his piano making sound effects. After about thirty seconds of this, Gavin started playing a beat on the drums. Just as Chris started singing, Daniel started playing the actual piano and Wyatt started playing the bass. An orange spotlight also flashed on to Chris as he grabbed the microphone stand and leaned towards the audience.

_"I was working in the lab late one night _

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight _

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise."_ He paused as a purple spotlight flashed on behind him, showing a raven haired, blue eyed girl dressed as a cheerleader, and Emily still dressed as a naughty baseball player, and they started singing backup.

_"He did the mash _

_He did the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_He did the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_He did the mash _

_He did the monster mash_

_From my laboratory in the castle east _

_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast." _Chris sang motioning to a few guys dressed as vampires. He walked to the other end of the stage as he sang.

_"The ghouls all came from their humble abodes"_ He pointed to the group of zombies, before going back to the center of the stage.

_"To get a jolt from my electrodes _

_They did the mash _

_They did the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_They did the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_They did the mash _

_They did the monster mash._

_The zombies were having fun _

_The party had just begun _

_The guests included Wolf Man"_ Chris sang, pointing to a werewolf in the middle of the crowd.

"_Dracula and his son._

_The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds _

_Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds _

_The coffin-bangers were about to arrive _

_With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five" _

_They played the mash _

_They played the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_They played the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_They played the mash _

_They played the monster mash."_ Chris sang backing up a few steps, close to where Daniel was.

"_Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring _

_Seems he was troubled by just one thing _

_He opened the lid and shook his fist _

_And said," _Chris sang, before putting the microphone so Daniel could use it.

_"Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_ Julie and the others laughed at the bad fake accent Daniel used. Chris took the microphone back and started walking around the stage as he sang.

_"It's now the mash _

_It's now the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_And it's a graveyard smash _

_It's now the mash _

_It's caught on in a flash _

_It's now the mash _

_It's now the monster mash,_

_Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band _

_And my monster mash is the hit of the land _

_For you, the living, this mash was meant too _

_When you get to my door, tell them Chris sent you._

_Then you can mash _

_Then you can monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_And do my graveyard smash _

_Then you can mash _

_You'll catch on in a flash _

_Then you can mash _

_Then you can monster mash." _The spotlights flashed off as Daniel started easing his way out of the song with sound effects.

Julie tore her eyes from the stage as Ryan tapped her on the shoulder,

"Hey, I'm getting punch do you want any?" Julie half shrugged and nodded,

"Sure." She said before turning her attention to the stage, as Daniel started playing a tune on the piano, and Wyatt on the bass.

After a pause of just them playing she heard a guitar start, and frowned in thought, wondering who it could be. _'Chris plays the guitar, and sings.' _She remembered Maria saying, Julie grinned, this was going to be an interesting song. After just them playing the orange spot light came back on, just as Chris stopped playing and grabbed on to the microphone and started singing.

_"Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_ He sang before stepping back from the microphone, and grabbing a hold of his guitar which was hanging at his side. As he turned to where Wyatt was, Julie could see the handless microphone he had attached so he could sing and play at the same time. Chris walked closer to Wyatt, and joined him in singing.

_"Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween"_ Chris stopped playing and went back to his microphone stand,

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright"_ Chris swung his guitar around and started playing again as he sang,

_"It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween"_ Chris stopped playing as the red spotlight flashed onto Daniel, who leaned forward to the microphone that stood on the other side of the piano.

"_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red"_ The red spotlight turned off and a green one flashed over to Gavin who was wearing a handless microphone like Chris.

_"I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair"_ The green flashed off, and only the orange one remained on Chris as he started singing again.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" _He looked down and adjusted his guitar as he started playing again.

_"In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?" _He sang as he looked around at his band mates and the audience, looking like he expected them to answer. Chris stopped playing and moved back to the microphone stand and started singing in that microphone again.

_"Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night"_ Chris backed away from the stand, playing, as Wyatt sang the next part.

_"Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace" _Chris stopped playing as the red spotlight flashed onto Daniel again, and Daniel started singing.

_"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair"_ The spotlight flashed off and switched to Gavin again as he sang,

_"I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright"_ When Gavin's spotlight flashed off, Chris started playing again, as he sang the next part.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare!"_ He yelled out the last word as he stopped playing, ready to sing the final verse.

_"That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_ With a final bang of the symbols, the music stopped.

"Thank you everyone!" Chris said into the microphone, sounding out of breath.

"Have a good rest of the dance!" With that the curtain dropped.

* * *

"Hey Julie where's Ryan?" Maria asked as her, and Emily approached their friend who was sitting in the same spot.

Julie looked up at them, "I don't have a clue, he went to get drinks, and I haven't seen him since." She answered, "Em, who was that girl you were singing with?" Julie asked,

Emily smirked, "That's Wyatt's girlfriend of the moment, Aimee Rogers."

Julie nodded, "I'm going to go see if I can find Ryan, I'll see you later." She said, getting up and carefully moving through the crowds to the refreshment bar, to see if she could find her date.

"Hey girls." Chris greeted Maria and Emily as they joined, him, Gavin, Wyatt, Daniel and Aimee at one of the tables.

"Where's Jules?" Maria shrugged,

"She went to refreshment bar, looking for Ryan last time we saw her, that was ten minutes ago."

Chris nodded and stood up, "I'll go find her." He left the table. Chris found Julie about a yard away from the refreshment table, leaning on the wall, it looked like she was walking, but something stopped her. She was staring at something with a horrified, and embarrassed expression on her face.

Chris frowned and moved around a few people to get a better look. When he did he saw what caused that expression, Ryan was at the refreshment table alright, but making out with Bianca. Chris swore under his breath, resisting the urge to go punch Ryan, and went over to Julie.

"Julies?" He asked her quietly as he stopped in front of her, His voice seemed to jolt Julie out of her daze.

"Chris.." She breathed, before her eyes narrowed at Ryan, "Excuse me." She muttered to Chris before moving past him and walking over to Ryan. She tapped him on the shoulder,

"Wha-Oh Julie! I-its not what it looks like-" Ryan hurried to explain, but Julie held up a hand, stopping him.

"Don't even try." She said coolly, before she slapped him across the face. After Ryan was taken care of, she turned to Bianca, to whom she smirked evilly at. "Sorry about your costume Bianca." She said a little to sweetly,

Bianca looked at her confused, and looked down at her naughty cat costume, "What's wrong with it?" Julie smirked at her, and flicked her hand, the punch bowl which had the orange dyed Halloween punch in it, fell over, and splashed onto Bianca.

Bianca shrieked, "You bitch!" She yelled at Julie before running out of the gym, her cronies following her.

Chris, who had been watching the scene, walked over to Julie with a proud grin, "That was awesome." He said, laughter in his voice.

Julie gave him a weak smile, "Thanks."

Chris nodded, "Do you want to go find the others?" He asked,

Julie sighed, "If you don't mind, can we just go to my house?"

Chris smiled softly at her, "Sure thing." He took her hand, making sure to keep her steady, and led her out of the gym,

"Don't you have to tell the others?" Julie asked, a bit absentmindedly, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his. Chris shook his head,

"Nah, I'll text Wyatt when we get to your house." He said, Julie smiled up at him and nodded, and with that they orbed out of the school.

* * *

**Whew! That chapter made my hand cramp up, I wrote that all in like a max of two days. Tell me what you thought! Suggestions are always welcome. Also tell me what you think of the links. And sorry if the chapter seemed choppy, but I figured a choppy chapter is better then none, right?**

**~Kit**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I had an outline for this story, but its harder for me to write with an outline for some reason. I think I'm just going to scrape the outline and wing it.**

Chapter 4

Chris let go of Julie as the orbs disappeared from around them. "Here we are." Chris whispered, slightly awkward. Julie's lips quirked, before she walked over and turned on the lamp, a soft warm light spilled into the room.

"So um…" Chris rubbed the back of his neck, "I should get going." Julie sighed, her happy demeanor flattering, "If you're sure. I was thinking we could watch some Halloween classics." She muttered, Chris frowned in thought for a minute, but nodded. "Yay!" Julie cheered, "I'll go get the snacks, and you can pick from the on demand channel." She said motioning to the TV.

Chris nodded and sat down on the couch, taking off his bandana that had the pirate braids attached to it. As he was flipping through the categories, Julie was walking in with a bowl of candy in one hand, popcorn in the other and a six pack of soda resting between her forearm and bicep. "Here, let me help you." Chris said, jumping up off of the couch and walking toward her. Julie smiled gratefully at him and let him take the popcorn and soda.

They walked over to the couch and sat down, "Did you pick a movie?" Julie asked, Chris nodded, "Yeah its one of the old Dracula movies, from like 1960. Horror of Dracula." Julie nodded and got comfortable, with the bowls of snacks in front of them. "Okay go ahead."

Chris yawned and stretched, getting up from the couch, Julie got off the couch as well. The movie had ended a few minutes ago, "I better go Jules." Chris said, glancing at the clock it was 1:30am.

Julie smiled and hugged Chris, "Okay, thanks for staying." she mumbled, Chris wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and gave her a hug back. "It's no problem. Remember I'm only a call away." He said, letting her go, Julie nodded shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay, good night Chris." Chris smiled at her, and orbed away.

As the glow from his orbs disappeared, Julie sighed, looking at the mess she had to clean up. "I'll do it tomorrow." She muttered, half stumbling to the stairs, grasping the railing she slowly made her way up, half feeling where she was going, thanking whoever that her mom had thought to put the candle lamps in the windowsills.

When she got to the second floor she put her hand out to the wall, and used it for balance until she got to her room. As she walked through the door, she flipped on the small lamp she had by the door, before going around the room and turning on the purple and orange Christmas lights she had hanging from her ceiling.

After that was done, she walked over to her dresser, and grabbed her pjs. After successfully changing without falling asleep, she stumbled over to her bed and curled under the covers, sighing in the warmth, her electric blanket was giving. As Julie succumbed to sleep, she failed to notice the crest hanging from window was glowing.

* * *

Julie stirred, cracking open her eyes unsure of what had awoken her. Rolling over, she checked the clock, 10:30am. Julie frowned, her mom and sister were at work. Kicking off the warm covers, Julie stood out of bed, nearly falling back into it. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on, and walked out of her room. Seeing nothing, Julie put her hand to the wall and walked to the stairs where she grasped the railing and walked down carefully.

Just as she stepped down from the last step into the foyer, she was slammed into the wall, before she even had the chance to breathe. Gasping for breath, and grabbing at the hand around her neck, Julie opened her eyes to look at what grabbed her. It was a demon, that she knew for sure, she was dressed in black, revealing leather, (When are they not?) that was a sharp contrast to her very pale skin.

Julie coughed grabbing at the hand, "Aww, poor little witch…so close to the Haliwell family, too bad it's going to get you killed." The demon reproached, Julie coughed, trying to get air into her burning lungs. "C…Ch….Chris…" Julie gasped out, struggling against the demon.

Chris looked up '_C…Ch…Chris….'_ He heard Julie's voice call out weakly. Chris swore, standing up from the table, startling Piper and Leo. "Chris?" Piper asked, Chris ignored her and orbed out. When he appeared, he was in Julie's living room.

Chris's eyes raked over the room, looking for anything out of place. "Shut up you little witch!" Chris heard from the foyer. Frowning darkly, Chris jogged silently over to the archway that led into the foyer. His usually light emerald eyes darkened, seeing Julie pressed up against the wall, held by a demon, who had a athame up against her throat.

"Hey!" Chris shouted, sliding into an offensive crouch. "Pick on someone your own size!" The distraction worked and the female demon turned and her grip loosened on Julie.

The demon grinned venomously "Oh look, one of the Haliwells!" She chirped cheerfully, before flinging a energy ball at him. Chris flicked his fingers and the energy ball rebounded, causing the demon to try and dodge.

The demon hissed as the energy ball collided with her shoulder. She swore as she surveyed it, "I will be back, and you and you're little girlfriend will pay!" With those final words, The demon shimmered out.

After a beat, Chris ran over to where Julie was crumpled at the stairs. "Jules!" He called kneeling beside her, she was unconscious. Chris swore under his breath, and picked her up, and orbed out.

"WYATT!" Chris bellowed throughout the manor, causing said older brother to drop the sword he was training with in the basement. Orbing up to the living room, Wyatt turned, seeing Chris putting Julie on the sofa. The older of the two boys walked quickly over to her and knelt down.

He looked up at Chris, "What happened?" Wyatt demanded.

"Don't know, orbed in she was being held by the throat by a demon, we fought, demon shimmered out, I orbed here." Wyatt nodded and moved his hands, which were glowing with healing powers, inches over Julie's body.

Julie's eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on the blurs above her. "Wyatt…? Chris…?" She muttered hoarsely,

Chris smiled down at her, "Morning sunshine."

Julie blinked up at them, and tried to sit up, "Easy." Wyatt cautioned, putting his hands on her shoulders easing her up slowly.

Julie frowned at Chris, who sat down by Julie,

"You okay Jules?" He asked, she nodded,

"Yeah, I just cant see you." Chris and Wyatt looked at her confused, Julie smirked slightly,

"My glasses." Recognition dawned on Chris's face, "

Oh right! I'll go get them, and some clothes for you." Julie smiled despite the light blush on her face, "Thanks."

When Chris orbed out, Julie turned toward Wyatt. "What happened to the demon?"

Wyatt smirked, "When Chris heard you call, he orbed right over, in the middle of breakfast and fought the demon. He orbed you here after, and I healed you." Julie nodded in thought.

Chris appeared a second later in a shower of orbs, smiling at Julie, he handed her clothes and her glasses.

"Thanks." Julie muttered a light blush on her cheeks as she put her glasses on. "I'll just go change." She muttered going upstairs.

Chris looked at his brother, "We're gonna have to keep an eye out." Wyatt nodded and left the room.

* * *

It was quiet for the next month, and before Julie knew it, Christmas was approaching.

"I don't know what to get him." Julie muttered to Maria as they walked from their Magical History class to Advanced Magic.

"I don't know, get him a cool guitar strap or something." Julie sighed and nodded, walking into the class.

Chris banged his head against his locker, Daniel and Gavin laughing next him.

"What's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked coming up to the three of them,

"He doesn't know what to get Jules." Wyatt laughed and put his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Chris, Chris, Chris." The older brother said leading the younger to their telekinesis class, "All girls love jewelry. Get her jewelry." Wyatt called releasing his little brother before going to his seat. Chris groaned and walked to his seat. T

he day went slowly, and at the end of the day, Julie caught up to Maria and Emily, managing to not trip in the process, "

We need to go shopping!" Julie said out of breath. Maria groaned, and Emily shrugged,

"Lets go then." She said. At the mall, Julie drug them to every store, finding nothing in any of those, they went to the food court.

"Ugh! What am I going to get him?" Julie said, putting her head in her hands.

"Video game?" Emily suggested, "CDs?" Maria suggested next.

"Ugh, I guess." After eating lunch, the three girls walked around the mall.

"That's it!" Julie called suddenly pointing to something a jewelry case. Maria, who was closest picked up the item and handed it to Julie. Julie nodded excitedly and went to pay for it.

Chris, however was walking into the manor, "Hey Mom, you home?" He called putting his bag beside the door, and kicking off his shoes.

"Kitchen!" He heard Piper's voice call, Chris walked into the kitchen, and put his bag down on the table. His mom was standing at the stove, stirring something or another.

"Mom. I need help. I don't know what to get Julie for her Christmas present." Piper frowned in thought, before it clicked, "Get her a charm bracelet. That way you can always get her charms as presents. Or.." She looked at him critically, "I bet you could even make the charms."

Chris grinned and hugged his mom, "Thanks mom!" He said as he jogged out of the kitchen, "Where do you think your going?" Piper called,

"Mall!" She heard her son answer before the front door slammed shut.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know. Thoughts?**


	5. Notice of RewriteLost Story

I know you hate these. I know, I know. I'm so so so sorry! But I got a new computer and the file I had My stories written in isn't compatible. So this is a good opportunity for me to start over. I love you guys so much, and I hope you read it when I get the new version of Road to Destiny. I know it's probably going to way different (I'm thinking College instead of Highschool) but please send me your ideas! I'd love to here them.

-Kit/Erica

Also, find me on Tumblr!

Smilescanbecatching12 .tumblr .com


End file.
